Sex and Chores
by Shepard of the Lost
Summary: Altair is a lazy jerk and it's time for Malik to teach him a lesson... At least, that was the original plan... Altair/Malik


**AN: Alright, I feel some explanations are in order before you all start reading. This fic takes place a few years before Malik and Altair even became master assassins so they're around the age of sixteen or so. I have no particular age set for them so I'm just ganna let you guys use your wonderful imaginations, k? Enjoy! :D**

Mucking out the stalls was Malik's least favorite chore. The fact that Altair had been assigned to the job as well just made it worse. The novice assassin never helped much and constantly barked orders. More than once, this had resulted in a fist fight between the two with no clear winner. This time would be no different.

"Why don't we just throw some hay over the floors in the stalls to make it look clean? We'd be done by now." The younger novice complained.

"We'd get caught. Don't be so lazy, Altair. Get your ass over here and help me!" Malik answered forcefully.

Altair completely ignored him and went about his own plan. Malik would have none of it. He defiantly cleaned up every piece of hay Altair threw down. Eventually, the younger of the two grew agitated and shoved Malik when he tried to stop him from leaving the stalls all together. The older boy wasn't about to simply roll over for Altair. He regained his balance, charged the other boy and the fight was on!

They rolled on the ground, throwing punches and kicks. At one point they flew apart each noticing their own 'little problem'. Altair threw just one more insult (something about Malik's mother being a camel) and Malik slammed the other into the wall. It was only then the two of them noticed the other's firmness growing in their loins. That seemed to stop all movement. T5he two all but froze, breathing heavily from the sudden activity before.

Altair was trying his hardest not to look Malik in the eyes. Malik only watched as color rose to the younger novice's cheeks. A sudden movement caught his attention. Altair's tongue had flicked out to wet his scared lips. Malik wondered what it would be like to taste those lips, if he could…

Before he even realized what he was doing, Malik had his lips hovering just centimeters above Altair's. The younger boy was perfectly still, silent. Every instinct told him this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this, but neither was about to back down from this unspoken challenge. Malik gently closed the distance between them pressing his lips to Altair's, softly. The younger flinched slightly but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. Malik's hands nervously undressed the two of them until only their pants remained. Altair barley noticed the sudden draft until they broke the kiss to find a more private area. The attic of the stables would do nicely. A pile of soft hay was there to act as a bed as their now naked bodies wrestled for dominance, Malik eventually winning out.

Suddenly, there was a long pause, as if the concept of their actions was finally catching up to them. Malik looked at his younger counter part, seeing a flash of uncertainty flow through his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to the other's, "Altair…" he breathed heavily.

The younger novice refused to meet his gaze, fearing he would see that Malik was actually ashamed of what they were doing. True, Altair felt nervous but, oddly enough, he was completely guilt free as far as giving himself to Malik went. If he wanted this there would be no protest from the younger boy. Though he would never say so out loud, Altair had wanted this for quite some time. Ever since he had first met Malik.

Malik would never tell him that he knew…

"Altair," he said again, forcing the other male to look at him, "Are…are you sure you want to continue…?"

Altair had a look of surprise for a second before his eyes glazed over with an overwhelming sense of lust. Ah, to hell with it! He leaned up to Malik and whispered in his ear, "Take me."

The heat from those words nearly sent Malik over the edge. Needing no further encouragement, the older boy lifted Altair's legs and penetrated him with little warning. The younger cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy, though the pain was more prominent. Malik stilled himself, afraid he had done something wrong and hurt Altair, but after a moment or two, the younger novice was wriggling beneath him begging for the other to continue.

The first few thrust were painful but just a glimmer of pleasure was there and made the discomfort exquisite. Eventually, the pain gave way almost entirely to ecstasy.

"M-Malik…p-please…faster…!" Altair begged.

Malik smirked at how submissive he could make his fellow novice so easily. He gladly obliged to Altair's wishes. Suddenly, the younger let out a cry that all of Masyaf would have heard had Malik not silenced it with a kiss. The older boy had hit a particularly sensitive spot, deep inside of him. Altair trembled with pleasure as Malik hit that spot again and again.

"Hah…hah…Malik…so close…nhg…!" Altair moaned, nearing his climax.

Malik leaned down, his thrust becoming erratic, and nipped at Altair's neck. It quickly became a contest to see who could hold out the longest but, like most of their fights, there was no clear winner as they both came hard with heavy grunts and moans.

Malik collapsed on top of Altair and they both lay perfectly still. After what seemed like an eternity, Malik slowly rolled over and they simply gazed at each other with sleepy eyes, content to never leave this moment in time.

"What now…?" Malik said in a heavy voice, his hand reaching out to wrap its self around his lover.

Altair shrugged and snuggled into the other's chest, "I don't know… I'm too tired to think right now. Can we just sleep here for a while?"

"What if someone comes looking for us?"

"Then we will just kill them."

Malik laughed lightly and pulled Altair closer, burying his face in the other's hair and finding it difficult (if not impossible) to deny him this small, rare moment of peace between them.

**AN: Well? What do you guys think? This is like, the first fanfiction of mature-audience rated-ness that I've ever done for Assassin's Creed so feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know what you guys think!**

**p.s. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. :P**

**~Yuki-chan**


End file.
